


shot through the heart | centricide

by anarchonazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Centricide - Freeform, M/M, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchonazbol/pseuds/anarchonazbol
Summary: just a realistic centricide fanfic
Relationships: gun/ancap, gun/ancom, gun/commie, gun/nazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	shot through the heart | centricide

ancom walked into the room where the rest of the extremists were sitting. 

"hey guys - wait a fucking second is that a NAZI"

ancom grabed quis basebal bat and tried to beat him to death but it was too late. nazi whiped out his long and hard gun and shot ancom

"wjhat the fuck! you just violated the NAP nazi" 

ancaop took out his guns that shot 100 dolar bills in the shape of bullets and shot naiz

"you stupid fucking capitalist"

commie snapped ancaps spine in half and then was shot by some 15 yr old kid on 4chan telling hitler how he couldve won world war 2

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it was realistic


End file.
